JONAS: A SUMMER Special
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: **TITLE CHANGE FROM CHRISTMAS SPECIAL** **CONTENT CHANGE, TOO** The Brothers invite Macy and Stella to a summer Cabin for the summer Macy/Nick Joe/Stella Kevin/OC A JONAS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I have went through this entire thing, and changed everything around, so I would read it over again! Okay! Thanks!**

It was a regular day at the school. It was as well lunch. Joe and Stella were talking about the outfits for tomorrow nights outing, Kevin was texting some people on his cell, While Macy was helping Nick with the guitar parts for this new song.

(By Taylor Swift)

_Why would you wanna break, a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good_

_Maybe i should have read the signs,  
should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized, by the distance in your eyes, that i would be the one to fall._

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make, the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good_

_Its not unbroken anymore.  
How do i get it back the way it was before?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break it?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

"Great song." Macy told him as she played the last note.

"Thanks." Nick said. They looked out at their friends, who were completely unaware of their presence. "Oh well, their loss. Wanna go take a walk outside?" She nodded, and placed her guitar back in her case, and put the strap around her neck to carry. It was warm do to the fact that it is the middle of June. They were only less than a week away from summer holidays, which was and everyone was exited.

"So what are you doing for summer?" Nick asked her, she shrugged and looked into the sky.

"Sadly, nothing, My parents are going away for their 5th anniversary, so I am spending it alone." she told him. He felt sorry for her.

"The whole thing alone?" she nodded. "Well, why don't you stay with Stella?" he asked casually. She shrugged.

"She's going on some trip with some friends I don't know. To the Canadian Rockies, I think." Nick snapped his fingers hard. He knew there was something he was forgetting to ask her today. Joe had told Stella not to tell Macy, just wait until Nick can. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to a bench.

"Do you wanna come to the Canadian Rockies with us?" he asked anxiously. She let out a loud gasp.

"Your joking! Your the unknown friend?" He flashed her one of his amazing smiles, and nodded.

"Canmore Alberta. The amazing mountains! And we have already paid for everything!" she let out a loud squeal, and hugged him tight. He reached into his bag and pulled out a big brown envelope. "Here is all the information you will need to know. I totally understand that you hate early mornings, but I'm sure exceptions can be made. We will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6am (so be at the airport by three) and we will be there for about three weeks." She smiled hugely.

"I have no idea how I could ever repay you for this. I mean, thank you so much for saving me from the worst summer ever!" He smiled and nodded, just proud to lend a friend a hand. Plus, this was going to be fun. She was by far his closest friend in the entire world (right along with Stella) and they are now all going to be going on a vacation.

"Oh, and one more thing." he added while standing up, reaching down an arm to her. "Don't worry about permission from your parents, my parents got that already." she nodded, and took his hand.

"Thanks Nick." she hugged him tightly before heading off to her next class. That afternoon, she had been caught four times Reading the contents of the brown envelope during class time, so the day officially dragged. She was so exited to get home that she just stopped to grab some stuff from her locker. Running out to her large truck, she started it up and raced home.

"Macy..." her mom said excitedly when she got in the door. "So, are you exited?" she nodded to her mom frantically.

"more than you could know!" she sighed. She looked to her right and saw all of her pink polka-dotted luggage bags sitting by the stairs. She looked back at her mom, who had happiness soaring through her eye's.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have tonight to pack!" Macy kissed her mom's cheek, and grabbed the luggage and climbed up the stairs. once she was in her room, she started with the necessities. Underwear, Bra's, toiletries. Then she moved to the more complicated stuff... the outfits. She knew just who to call for advice on this. She pulled out her small cellphone, and pressed speed dial 2.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Stella! Aren't you sooo exited about tomorrow." Silence. "Stella?"

"I can't go..." she said sadly. Macy's face dropped.

"What?" she asked nervously. "I can't go without you! I will go insane." Stella then burst into laughter.

"Hahaha!" she laughed. "i got you, too!" Stella let out a sigh of relief, allowing herself to smile and roll her eye's as she made her way to her closet. "I did that one on Joe a couple of hours ago. I let him talk and pout for half an hour before I told him it was a joke. He even cried." Joe crying, why didn't that surprise her. "So whats up?"

"I need your advise on some clothes."...

Macy's P.O.V.

My mom walked into my dimly lit room. My lava lamp, some string lights, and a tiny chandelier were giving off a pink glow to my pink room. The thing I love most is that even through I love sports and stuff, I love pink as well. And my femmin shows in my room and my house. All my suitcases were sitting at the foot of my bed.

"So are you ready?" she asked, walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eye's and smiled. She looked so happy! I haven't seen her this happy since she met my step-dad, Rob. And that was six years ago.

"I'm ready!" I assured her. She hugged me softly. "Mom, why are you so happy when I am doing something with JONAS?" I asked her. She smiled, and looked down.

"Actually, it's not just the Lucas brothers, it's mainly Nick." that confused me. "I mean, he is everything I have ever wanted for you, and I can see in his eye's that he will be bale to give you some of the things that I will never be able to." she explained. "I met his mother before I actually met him, she is very nice. I just know the way he smiles at you... the way Rob smiles at me." she gazed. "But anyways. So do you have everything?" I nodded. "Awww..." she was about to hug me again, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." she ran down the stairs, and I put on a random song on my ipod, which was plugged into my speakers.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
In the field behind your yard.  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

I love that song! I started to sing along.

_Sometimes we don't say a thing,  
Just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you, I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only Up when your not down.  
Don't wanna fly when your still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do..._

_You drive me crazy half the time,  
the other half I'm only trying to  
let you know that what I feel is true._

_I'm only me when I'm with you._

I was about to continue when I knock on my door interrupted my vibe. I looked, and saw my other smiling that happy smile once again. "Macy, you have a visitor." she stepped aside, and Nick was standing at my door.

"Hey Macy." he said casually, taking a step in.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." My mom said, the closed the door as she left. He came to me with one of his amazing smiles on his face. I scooted over on my bed, letting him sit on the edge while I lay down, looking up into his beautiful eye's.

"What's up Nick?" I asked casually, hoping that nothing was too bad. One look into his eye's, and I knew everything was fine.

"Nothing much. We were just sitting at my dinner table and discussing about picking you and Stella up tomorrow morning, and then Kevin, having one of his very rare good ideas, said that we should just invite you two over for the night. So..." I laughed at his lame attempt to invite me over.

"You want me to come over." I finished for him. He just nodded. "Well, here's the thing. I am kinda waiting for my dad to come home so I can say goodbye. So if you want I can drop by late tonight. Or I could just drive myself to the airport, or I could drive with mom and Rob..."

"Or I could come pick you up later. Or I could stay here if you want until your dad gets home. Or I could drive you myself tomorrow morning." Liked the idea of him staying here until my dad came home.

"You can stay if you want." I told him. He smiled, and lay down beside me.

"I got you something." he told me, reaching down into the book bag he carried in. "Consider it an early summer gift." I looked at him curiously when he gave me the medium wrapped box. But excitement took over as I ripped the paper off, and I saw a picture of a Samsung Camcorder on the box. And it is pink. I had no idea he knows I love pink so much. "Stella got a new purse, but I just thought that this is kinda a better thing for you." I opened up the previously open box and saw that the battery was fully charged.

"Nick..." I sighed, giving him a huge hug. He smelled of my favorite Cologne. I bet he knew that. I opened up the lens and turned it on, hitting record.

"Hi! We are here in my room with Nick the night before he and his family take me to Canmore Canada!" I said into the microphone speakers, showing Nicks face. He waved and gave me a charming smile. "So Nick, are you exited?" He laughed.

"I am now super exited now that my best friend is coming!" He said with enthusiasm. I giggled, and put my hand out, turning the camera around and squishing on the bed closer to Nick. We both looked into the lens, and gave a tiny smile. I let out a small yawn, and he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. 'Are you tired?" I didn't notice it before, but now my eye's started to droop. I just nodded quietly. "Haha, we then, it is now 9:37 in the pm, we have to be at the airport tomorrow at... 3:00am. International flight I guess. Well, our plane leaves at 6 tomorrow morning. Well, I guess that's it. Signing off for me and Macy," he looked down on his shoulder to find the girl already asleep. "This is Nick Jonas and Macy Misa."

Nick's P.O.V.

I closed the camera and placed it down on the bedside table, where there were a bunch of pictures. A few of her with Stella, one actually looked professional. Then I remembered that she, Stella, my brothers and I all went to get our portraits done. There were ones of Joe and Kevin with her, but one of the ones that was right up front was the one with the two of us professionally done. I was sitting behind her on a white riser, she was sitting one one lower than mine. We both had smiles plastered on our faces, while I leaned over her, and wrapped my arms around her neck, placing my chin on the top of her head. It was sorta a collage photo, so their was one to the side that was super zoomed up on our faces. And then there was one in black and with, and that one was full view, with "Best Friends Forever" in hand wring on the bottom. I just smiled and looked at her, sound asleep on my chest.

Macy's P.O.V.

I woke up in complete darkness. Nothing around her looked visible. And she was warm. Like, really warm. She was even, as Stella would say it, glistening. I was still in my small, V-Neck t-shirt, and could see down my shirt to my bra... pleasant. I stretched my arms over my head, and tried to roll out of bed, but something was holding me in. "What the?" I asked, and as my eye's got more adjustable to the light, I could see Nick's dark eyes looking at me, and a smile on his face. I reached out and touched his cheek softly with my warm hands.

"Nick? I whispered. He hugged me tighter.

"Good morning, Macy." he whispered back to me, letting out a yawn. "And how are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you." I smiled at him, and stood out of the bed, feeling the cold air hit my small body, and jumped back in. He laughed and pulled out a sweater from under him.

"Here." he said, helping me put on his hoodie in the dark. Once it was over my head and I could see again, I walked out of bed and across the room to a dim light. Turning it on, I could see things much better. Nick was still in bed, squinting from the light. At the foot of the bed I saw my housecoat, slippers, and his jeans.

"What did you sleep in?" I yawned. He looked down.

"Boxers..." he said sarcastically. I just rolled my eye's and laughed.

No P.O.V.

2:01 pm, Nick and Macy were sitting down in the kitchen with all the lights on. They had been up since one, so they weren't really all that tired.

"Wow," Macy started, swirling some honey around on a spoon. "I cannot believe I feel so alive after having only like, an hour sleep." Nick smiled at her while taking a bite of his toast.

"Well. You are exited! What more can I say." just them, her mom and dad came down.

"Theirs my baby girl!" her mom squealed as Macy stood up to hug her. "Are you ready? Do you have everything?" she nodded. "Well then I guess their is nothing more to say other than I hope you have a great time." The two ladies smiled at each other. Nick just watched in silence.

"Be safe." he looked at Nick. "Really."

"I will dad." she went over to hug her father. "I promise!" giving him a kiss on the cheek, she went back to her tea.

"And Nick. I hope you have a great time. Keep my baby safe." he handed Macy 5 20 dollar bills.

"I will sir. Thank you." Nick wouldn't let anything happen to her. With the final kisses, they went out the door, ito the darkness.

**Okay, so this is my... summer! special! I really hope to get lots of reviews! (hint:hint) I just am in a very, happy, springy, summery mood latley! So yeah, and if you read on, and it turns bacl to Christmas, PM Me! Okay, thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all you lovely Reviwers! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!**

They ran out of the cold into the brightly lit airport. Nick was pushing a metal cart with both of their luggage in it. Macy let out a large yawn, which was cut short when she saw a blonde running towards her, screaming her name.

"Hey Macy!" she said, and the two girls hugged. "Where were you last night?"

"I was tired, Nick and I were gonna go back to his house for the night, but I fell asleep, so Nick just fell asleep as well." Stella smiled evilly, and slapped her across the shoulder. "What?"

"Where did you sleep?"

"My bed."

"And where did he sleep?" Macy now knew what her friend was implying, as she bit her lower lip. Looking down at her shoes, she heard Stella gasp. "He slept with you, didn't he?" she didn't know what to say.

"Stella... you know that I wouldn't do that..."

"But you did!" Stella retorted.

"Yeah, we SLEPT in the same bed. Who cares?" I asked, making sure that Nick nor any of his brothers were standing around.

"I care! That is HUGE! That is a HUGE step for you guys." Macy rolled her eyes, and walked towards the boys, followed by Stella.

Nick's P.O.V.

As I walked behind Macy, I couldn't even believe how beautiful she looked. There was something about that unstyled hair look, and how her bags fell over her eye's, and how her beautiful, long, thick, low lighted hair fell over her shoulders. Her low-cut long-sleve blouse really accented the toned skin on her chest. Her beautiful white smile was glowing at Stella, in whom was talking about shopping in Calgary, the city they were landing in. "Shake it off, Nick!" I told myself as we continued walking. We all pulled out our tickets, and gave them to the woman at the front desk, and then started to walk through the large tunnel. Her smile grew as she turned to look at me.

"Just a Sec." she told Stella, and waited up for me. "So, what seat do you have?" To tell you the truth, I never even thought of that. I dug through my pocket until I pulled a white piece of paper.

"Uhh... like 22C." I told her. Her smile grew yet again without that forced look.

"I got 22A. We are gonna be sitting next to each-other." she squealed, and we continued walking together. I was now overly exited! 5 hours sitting beside my best friend! Sweet. I smiled at her before we got into the plane. A male Flight Attendant smiled especially graciously at her, something that gave me a really odd feeling in my stomach. What is that feeling? It couldn't be... jealousy? No! It couldn't be! I don't really like her, do I?

We headed to our seats, which were really close together, and she sat down, placing her purse underneath the seat infront of her's, and then sat down, looking outside the window. Joe and Stella were sitting behind us, and Kevin and Frankie sitting in front of us, Mom and dad in front of them. All of a sudden, I felt her eye's on me, and I looked over at her. I was right. She had a smile on her face, and her eye's glistened.

"Yes Miss Macy?" I asked in a flirty voice. Maybe a bit too flirty.

"I just wanted to thank you! This is going to be an amazing Summer! Might even be the best one ever!" she told me.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen. may I please have your attention. My name is Michelle and this is Brad." the young flight attendant said. Brad waved, keeping his eye's locked on Macy, who didn't even notice. There it was again, that feeling! What the heck was that feeling? There was no way that he could be jealous! Not of Macy!

No P.O.V.

They were an hour and a half into the flight when Nick woke up to the rumble of the engines. A sudden aroma of Cinnamon made him melt indie as he looked down at the brunette, who was sound asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, and ruffled his nose in her soft, clean hair. Stella and Joe each peeked between the seats, and snickered.

"Look at them!" Joe whispered, unclicking his seat belt, and peering over the top of the seat. "They are so cute together." Stella smiled, and agreed.

"Yeah, except it's too bad that she doesn't feel the same way." Stella sighed. Joe gave her a weird glare. "I talked to her today, and she said that she doesn't like him, and that he defiantly doesn't like her like that." they peered over the seat, to see that Nick had again fallen asleep. This time his nose was nestled softly in her hair. They both had very slight smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, well it sure looks like they love each other." Joe stated as the two of them got back into their seats.

"Well, we should get them to admit it." Stella said.

"What?"

"While we are here, we should get them to admit their feelings for each other." she repeated. "It will be a challenge, but it will also be a fun challenge." Joe nodded, and put out his hand to shake. Stella took it, smiling.

"It's a deal." Joe smiled, before Stella put on her pink, sparkly headphones.

Macy's P.O.V.

I woke up when a felt sudden bumps under me. I didn't move, just opened my exhausted eye's. I then felt a weight on my neck, and warm air. Slowly, I turned my neck, coming face-to-face to Nick, who was lightly snoring. I couldn't help but smile, and dig my forehead into his chest. That's when I realized... we are now on the ground. Kevin, Frankie, Sandy, and Tom getting their bags from the overhead compartment. I looked back at Nick, who was still asleep, and took my warm hand, tapping it on his smooth, flawless cheek. '

"Nick..." his cheek was so warm, and smooth! It was amazing. But I still don't like him! We are friends. Being something more than friends would just complicate things, and weird it up. Slowly, his eye's started to open.

"Mmhhm" he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eye's, and yawned. His perfect pink lips were plump, and well, perfect! NO I CANNOT THINK LIKE THIS. "Hey Macy. Whats up?" he asked.

"Umm, well we are here." I told him. My little window was closed so that we could get some decent sleep, and so was everyone else's, so we couldn't see what it was like outside. We eventually got our seatbelts off, and were getting our carryons out, when I felt a poke in my shoulder. Nick leaned in really close to my ear.

"Look at Joe And Stella..." I looked over to find them both still sound asleep. Stella was sprawled over Joe's Lap, and Joe was nooked into her hair. Nick and I laughed quietly. "We should wake them." Just as he was about to reach down and shake her shoulder, I stopped him.

"Let sleeping couples lie." I told him, and the two of us started walking down the narrow passage way. Once we got into the larger way, he sighed. "What?"

"I'm just thinking. Joe and Stella should get together." Nick told me, but I just shook my head. "What? Why?"

"Because, she told me that she doesn't like him like that... too much. And even if she did, she doesn't want to make anything weird between her and him." I explained. He just looked at me with a really weird look.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked. "Joe LOVES Stella. I know that."

"Well, I know my best friend. And even though she said she doesn't like him, I honestly think she does." I told him. I don't know how I could tell, but it seems to have sparked an interest. "Maybe, if everyone knows Joe and Stella love each-other, except for Joe and Stella, maybe we should get them to fingure it out." he paused. "Does that make scenes?"

"Of course it does!" I patted his back, and put out my tiny pinkie finger. He smiled at me, and wrapped his giant pinlie around mine. "Before the end of this vacation, Joe and Stella will be together." we nodded, and were about to start walking, when we heard our name's called.

"NICK!" Joe screamed.

"MACY!" Stella screamed as well. We looked over at the two. Their eye's were dark, and they looked as if they had just gotten out from hibernation. Something Tell's me that they are mad. "Why didn't you wake us up... when the plane landed... HALF AN HOUR AGO."

"Well..." Nick started.

"Because of..." there was no way that I could come up with a rational excuse. So I just lowered my voice so Just Nick could here me. "Run." we turned around and bolted full speed out of the tunnel, they started running too. But since I was part of a soccer and track team, I can run fast. And well that Nick was on the Male Track Team, so he was fast as well.

"You get back here!" Joe yelled, but their footsteps soon faded behind us. Soon, we were in the light and spirit of the CIA (Calgary International Airport) Upbeat music was playing throughout the building. We turn to see where the rest of Nick's family is, and saw them looking out the large window.

When we got there, we saw what they were looking at, It is a beautiful view of downtown, sunny all over. "Wow!" we both gasped. It was beautiful.

"There you are!" Stella yelled. they were standing infront of us.

NMJSNMJSNMJSNMJSNMJS

We pulled up to our huge, wooden cabin only a couple hours later. It was beautiful! Really big, with bright green grass all over the ground. Kevin and Frankie were the first ones out of the van. Followed by Tom and Sandy, then Nick and I. Stella and Joe were the last out. "Come grab your bags, and go claim a room." we all ran in.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside. I was painted a deep brown, with a flat screen T.V. matching leather couches, a dining room table, really nice accessories that went around. It was just so roomy... so relaxing... so beautiful... "Lets go get our rooms." Stella sais, smiling. She was in a better mood now that Nick and I apologize. We walked up the stairs until they got to a little landing. Very quaint. Speakers on the rook were playing soft music, and had Stella and I smiled, and continued up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go into this room." Stella told me after she peeked into a room on the left. I nodded, and kept going until I got to the very last room on the right. It was a deep brown, a beautiful deep brown. It had a large bed, which had a tall frame, and the bed was surrounded by curtains. Soft, silky curtains. The floors were a beautiful brown hardwood, as well as the dressers. I closed the door and looked at the little digital clock on the wall: 4:13pm. Placing all my bags on the ground in the corner, I just collapsed on the memory foam bed. Urrrggg, I am so tired. Slowly, I let my eye's droop closed. About 5 minutes later, I heard my phone ring from inside my purse. Ignoring it, I just let myself fall asleep.

"Uggg!" I groaned as I rolled off the bed to shoe off whoever was banging on my door. I whipped open the door. "Whahh?" Nick looked at me, carrying all his suitcases. "Yes Nick?" I asked a little annoyed. He didn't ask me, just came right in. "Come on right in, Nick..." he sat on the corner of my bed.

"I helped my mom go food shopping for dinner. When I came back, all the rooms were taken up." I snarked out a laugh at this.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. Not sounding rude was waaaayyy beond me right now. I am just so tired, I need to sleep.

"I need you to accept a room buddy for 2 months." I groaned, placing a hand on my forehead. I opened my eye's, looking into his. Slowly I started nodding. "Thank you!" he flung himself towards me, engulfing me in a huge hug. I lightly hugged him back.

"Okay then. But I need to sleep. So you can stay in here as long as you want, but please just be quiet." he nodded, as I went back to my warm bed, and crawled underneath the blankets, rolling over, and putting the heavy comforter over my head. Keeping me warm, and muffling almost all sound from Nick.

It seriously didn't think I fell asleep when I felt my whole body being shaken. I opened my eye's to pitch blackness, then realized that I was still underneath the blankets.

**So leaving it there I guess. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHORS NOTE VERY GOOD ONE!

**HELLO HAPPY JONAS READERS!**

**I was thinking about this, and I am VERY sorry I kinda left this story hanging, but what if I changed this into a summer story? Just switched it over (I know it would be weird, but cool, right?) If you like this story, and want to see what happens, review and tell me what you think!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**All reviews welcome!**

**Molly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to a high demand, I am officially continuing this story! Yay! I saw it, and I was like "Perfectly good story gone to waist!" So thank you reviewers and people who put out alerts for when this chapter comes out... which it has... so then you must have gotten the alert! Cool!**

**If I owned anything, then I would not be sitting here on a computer, I would probably be married to Crosbey, BFF's with Selena Gomez, and getting you involved too! BTW, why do we have to say that we don't own anything? Is it possible to make money off of these stories? Anyways, off with the rant in which will, at one point end off with some sort of ravige catterpillar eathing my family, and on with the story... go on... read it... WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?... Seriously, if you are still reading this, then you do not care about my story... here, I will guide you to it... just look down at the small print... FINE! I will be in my trailer...  
**

I flung the blankets off of me in a rush, only to meet eye's with Nick. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and looked around. It was now dark, only lit up by a small desk lamp in the corner of our room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. "Whats up?" He swung his legs in the bed, and lay against the pillows.

"The sky." He answered sarcastically. I rolled my eye's and glanced at the clock. It was 7:23. At least I got a couple hours of sleep. I felt better now. "Actually, dinner is in 5 minutes, so we should get dressed."

"Why, do your parents like to have formal diners when out like this?" he laughed, and pointed at me.

"Not exactly." I looked down, realizing that I was still in the same outfit that I have been wearing for sixteen hours straight, my hair was a tangled mess. He stated laughing at my expression. "I'm sorry. But just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and lets go to dinner." I nodded, and watched him walk over to the closet, and opened the door. The closet wasn't a closet at all.

"What is that?" I asked, jumping out of bed and running over to him.

"The bathroom, silly." he said, as we both looked it. It was gold and white themed. Really pretty. Much bigger then the bathroom attached to my room at home. "Didn't you know that we have a bathroom attatched to this room?" I shook my head. "Well I need to go to the washroom, I will knock before I come out." he went in, and I went digging through my suitcase. Bringing out a pair of grey, capri sweatpants, and a purple tanktop. It wasn't 30 seconds later when I heard the knock on the door from the bathroom.

"Don't come out!" I yelled, holding the tantop in my hand.

"Okay!" he yelled back, and I popped the tank over my head and let him know he could come out. "Here." he whispered, swiftly coming towards me with something in his palm. It was cold. I looked at it, and realized that it was my new camcorder.

"You want me to videotape?" He nodded, and sat on our bed. "Okay then." I turned it on. "So we are here in Canmore Canada. Nick and I are in our room. By the way, just to clear things up were were a room short. It is Seven thirty p.m. And I guess we are about to go to dinner." he nodded, and I took a seat on the bed.

"Dinner Everyone!" his mom screamed from down the stairs. We heard the fast moving footsteps of Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Frankie outside the door, and realized that if we didn't get there soon, there would be no food left for us. We walked quickly out the door, and the smell of the delicious dinner hit me like a semi truck. We walked down the stairs, and saw everyone sitting around the table, grabbing what they can. There were two spots left available, side by side.

"So, Macy. How was your day?" his mother politely asked me.

"It was amazing! I love traveling." she nodded.

"And how are you about sharing a room with Nick?" every ones face turned to us.

"Your sharing a room with Nick?" Joe asked, food falling from his jaw.

"I really don't mind. It's no bother."

"Well, if you want you can have the room for yourself and Nick will share with Joe." Tom told me.

"Or you could share a room with me?" Stella asked. She wanted to sound enthusiastic, but I could see in her eye's, and her face, that she didn't want me anywhere within ten feet of her room. I just smiled graciously at her.

"No thank-you Stella." she let out the breath of air in which she was holding in.

"Oh thank god." she sighed, and took a bite of mashed potato's.

"Well, just remember that usually, I would NEVER allow this. But since our room IS next door to yours, and we trust you both, we will allow it."

"We will be good! I promise." Nick and I smiled at each other, and finished eating our diner. If I hadn't have known better, Joe and Stella were giving each-other looks. That's a start.

After dinner, I decided I wanted to go to sleep. It was seven, so I might as well maybe take a snooze, then maybe go hang out with Stella. I thanked the family, and headed off up the stairs, followed closely by Nick.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we got to the end of the hall and into our room.

"Well, I am going to sleep. I am super tired. But I will be up later to hang out with Stella." I assured him, closing the door once we were both in, and then crawling into bed.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?" he asked, sitting in a chair across from the bed. I shook my head.

"To be honest with you, I am more worried about me bothering you."

"There is no way of that." I smiled at him, and pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled over.

5 minutes later, I was too hot. So I pulled the covers form over my head off, but was over struck by it being a bit bright. Brighter than it was before. I looked at the clock, 7:53. Okay, maybe it was a longer than 5 minutes.

I looked over, and saw Nick beside me, about 6 inches away. No wonder I was so hot. I crawled out of bed, and over to the door, being as quiet as possible so that I didn't wake up Nick. It was already so warm in the cottage, I was fine in my... I looked down to see that I was still in jeans and that flashy t-shirt. With no idea what we were doing today, and a positive reassurence that Nick was alseep, I walked over to my bag, pulled out a spaghetti strap top and a pair of sweats. With one glance back to make sure his eye's were closed, I pulled the t-shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra. I was quickly replaced by the new shirt.

To find he was still asleep, I VERY quietly wiggled out of the jeans, replacing them with sweats. I slipped out the door, and tip-toed downt he stairs. Hearing Music, I perked up a bit, and the sound of Joe's voice was alarmingly loud.

"Morning Macy." Well would you look at that, Kevin, Tom and Frankie are up, too.

"Morning." I replied. Then I saw their attire. Dark colored hoodies, camo sweatpants, "Where in the world are you guys going?"

"We are going to get the fire started." Joe responded proudly. Man, boys can be stupid sometimes.

"Ummm, why?" I glanced at the clock. "Why are you guys going at 5 to eight in the morning?"

"Because we are gonna cook breakfast out there." Kevin told me. "And breakfast takes a while to make on a fire."

"Umm, Okay?" I laughed. Joe opened the door up wide, and the cool air hit me really hard. Like knives!

"Alrighty then. Come on boys. Good morning Macy." they waved goodbye to me, and I reached for the small throw-blanket from the couch near me. Next thing I knew they were gone.

Well, I take it Stella's asleep as well as Sandy. So I guess this would be the perfect time to explore. I put the blanket down, and walked into the kitchen. It was HUGE and beautiful! How extraordinary. She would definitely have to get Stella in here for some summer baking at one point or I walked into this beautiful sun room. And then it hit me.

The scenery of the mountains was breathtaking, literally. It wasn't until I fell backwards on the floor when I realized that I wasn't breathing. Officially my favorite place. Then I made it to the Bathroom. Who in the world would make a bathroom so big? Mostly only one person is in it at a time. The things you do in a bathroom are the things you do ALONE.

There was nothing else really to see downstairs. I would have to wait for everyone to wake up before I go and check out the rooms. Plus the sun was still rising. So I just hopped on the couch, and turned on the T.V.

Finally, settling with TLC, I layed back, and enjoyed myself. Or at least I did until I heard footsteps behind me. "Good morning." Nick groaned, planing his body beside mine.

"Morning." I said back, looking at the beautiful wedding dresses on the screen.

"What are you watching?" he asked, turning his head crooked to the screen.

"Say Yes To The Dress."

"Oh, I'm sorry." he grabbed my left hand. "Pardon my manners. I never got to congratulate you. Whens the Wedding? Who To?" I slipped off the tiny, purple studded ring I had on my right hand, and placed it on the finger on the left.

"Well, it's to the most amazing man in the world. My fiance, Mr Ashton Kutcher." he rolled his eye's as I removed the ring. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing laugh." he blushed. "No don't be embarrassed. I love it." our eye's locked for a few moments, then I was the one to start giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about a prank..."

"Ohh, a prank. I love it! What do you wanna do? And who to?"

"I was just thinking that maybe it will take a laugh to get them together." Nick nodded.

"And I know exactly what to do..." he said in an evil, low voice. A grin played out over his lips.

"To who?" I asked cautiously. Then he looked at me. I jumped up, and started waving my arms for him to stop. "No no NO! You will not do this to her! What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing. She's to nice. He stated simply.

"What if she stops making your clothes?"

"She won't." he got me there. Stella would NEVER do such a thing.

"But how will this make them closer?" I felt really stupid. I know, him being Nick, that he has EVERYTHING planned out to perfection.

"Well, she will go screaming after him, and I mean, screaming! He will, of course, say it wasn't him. I will admit... that you did it... and then she will go apologize to him." this plan was good, but there were a lot of ways it could backfire.

"Well, I do like it, but- HEY!" I yelled. "Blame it all on me? I don't think so, pal!" he laughed. "Fine, I will do it as long as I don't get the blame. But with that being said, aren't you afraid of the Malone wrath?" he shook his head.

"No, Joe will have gotten the worst of it. Trust me..." I looked up through the skylight... and I got a... Wonderful idea.

"And... I have one for Joe." I whispered. Oh man, this will be priceless. "Is yours do-able for today?" he nodded.

"Super simple." he confirmed. "what about yours?"

"Ditto. Well, mine won't be able to do mine for a while now. So lets get started on yours. Wait, what is yours?" he leaned in, and whispered in my ears. "Perfect." it was so, insanely easy that we could have it done and set for the time she wakes up. Well, that is the only time we can do it. We quickly and quietly scurry upstairs. Nick opens the door to her room and scurried in, coming soon back out to hive-five me.

About a half hour of sitting down the hall from her room, we finally heard her coming out of the shower. I slapped Nick's leg as we jumped up to our feet. "She's coming!" I whispered as we ran full speed to our room. We were quiet through. Nick closed our bedroom door once we were in, and stripped into his boxers and white tank-top, while I proceeded straight to the bed, jumping in. He was soon to follow. We threw the covers over our bodies. Then, I felt his arm snake around my waist to pull me into him. It almost made me gasp.

"Look asleep." he whispered, and we stayed quiet. He was spooning me! He was ACTUALLY spooning me. I could have died right there, feeling my life complete! That's when we heard it.

**BOOM**

"JOE!!!!!!!!"

**Okay, my first official summer chapter. Naw, actually I had this chapter mainly written before I decided to switch it. But the prank stuff... all new! So yeah, tell me what you think. I already have a prank in mind, but if you can think of any mastermind pranks that involve a boom, feel free to leave them in the review! Speaking of reviews, this story is fueled by them. I know it sounds insane, but it's true! Okay! **

**Much Loves!**

**Molly**

**P.S. I have decided to do a cycle, or a rotation if you will. I will update this one, and then "Somethings Wrong" and then this one, and then "Somethings Wrong" well, you get the point. So next one to come, Somethings Wrong!!!!!! Yay! So go check it out!**

**P.P.S. Sorry for the rant at the begining. My friend is here and she BEGGED me to let it stay. So I am... kay, you can hit the "REVIEW" button anytime now... haha just kidding!... but seriously.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got sick.**

**Very, extreamly sick again.**

**Sorry for not updating.**

**But I am now.**

**Okay.**

**On With the story.**

Nick's mouth was near miy shoulder, trying to stifle a laugh. His hot air on my bare skin gave me goose bumps around the area. I kept my eye's closed, and gently shifted my position before I heard the door fly open. "Where's. Joe?" she asked. We both rubbed open our eye's for effect, and looked at her. I giggled, even though I would have been rolling around on the ground laughing.

She was covered in baby powder, baking sode, flour, and baking powder.

"Why do you need him?" Nick asked with a straight face. He should be in a T.V. show or something, because he is great it this.

"Why? HE DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled. "All I did was get out of the shower, and start blow drying my hair, just like I do everyday. But today, he loaded my blowdryer with this dispicable powder! I know it was him! Nick, your parents are too mature to do this, Kevin is to sweet, plus he's scared of me. You two were in bed, so that leaves Joe!"

"Good point. Go blast his head off." I said. Nick looked at me as if I were insane. "And use this." I handed her one of my Stehletto's, knowing that she would never use one of her own. She smiled evily, and ran out the door.

"Why did you tell him to take his head off? I mean, I know this is a plan to do the better for him and Stella, but he is my brother! The band wouldn't be the same without him!" I laughed.

"Chill, it will be goodl entertainment." I pointed to the door.

"And that is why you are my best friend." he said, and we ran to the window, and opened it a crack. The other boys and his mom were sitting down infront of the fire.

"JOE!" we heard from the door below us. Joe looked over to see Stella walking slowly towards him. His smile turned to a look of fright.

"Okay. As much as I would have wanted to, I did not do this!" Perfect! Now that Joe had said he would have wanted to, he will get in trouble anyway.

"You are the only one in this house that would want to, Joseph. So I am giving you the official count of three before I attack you with Macy's shoe. One..." He took of his shoes. "Two...." he was about to ditch his jaket, when she flung herself after him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THREE?" He screamed.

"THREE IS FOR BOYS WHO DON'T FILL UP THEIR FRIENDS HAIRDRYERS WITH BACKING POWDER!" She screamed, and took an aim. The shoe flung out of her hand, and hit him in the back below the neck, causeing his the colapes on the ground. Before he knew it, Stella was ontop of him, pulling at everything she could.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" I called down to the remaining family, who shook their heads.

"Nahh. He deserves this." Nick laughed.

"Hey Stella." Nick yelled. The blonde stopped, and looked up at the window. "Joe's right. It wasn't him who did it." he held up the bottle of baby-powder. Slowly, she stood up, deathglare in her eye's. She made a mad sprint towards the house. "Crap. Here, I know where to hide." he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the washroom, locking the door and turing off the light.

"She will know we are in here." I whispered. Through the darkness, he grabbed my shoulder and let me into the closet. The towel closet. He reached behind him, and pulled out a small flashlight. That's when I realized how small the closet actually is.

And how close together we are.

Are faces are super close, and I swear he glows like a god in the small light. I smile, and for comfort, wrap my arm around him. "See Misa, you of all people should know how to prank, and always have the right gear, and a hiding place." I laughed lightly.

"So you are a pranker?"

"Back in the day." We heard the bedroom door open. "You didn't lock the main door?"

"No. Your parents said not to." I defended. "Plus, I didn't want to raise suspition." we high-fived.

"We make a good team. We should always play match-maker." I nodded, agreeing to his statment. We heard her walk around the room, then leave. "Whew!"

"I know!" I breathed. "I think we should stay in here until she baths. Then maybe she will wash all the anger off."

"Yup." we slid down to the ground, very close to each-other. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Could you imagine if they were doing this to us?"

"What? Pulling pranks on us?"

"No. Trying to play match-maker with us." He shrugged, making my head go into the air. "Sorry."

"Do you think we would make a good couple?"

"Maybe. I mean, we are best friends. I have never loved a girl more than you."

"You, too." I smiled up at him, "I mean... a guy. Well, you were one of my first guy friends. And I thank you for that..." he pulled me tighter and pressed the side of his head to the top of mine. Then we heard two steps of footprints coming in our bathroom.

Oh Crap.

"I can't believe it!" Nick and I looked through the key-hole to see Stella and Joe looking at themselves in the mirror. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Joe replied, brushing off the remaining bit's of powder from her face. "Maybe they are doing to us what we are doing to them...?"

"And that would be?"

"Playing matchmaker. I mean, you hate me, then you forgive me. You learn to trust me more. And then you are attracted to my amazing charm and fabulosa good looks." Nick and a both gasped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "They are playing match-maker with us."

"I know." he whispered back.

"That makes scence." She said. "Who knew you could be so deep."

"I have my moments." they pulled each-other in for a hug. "But just so we don't let them have the best of us, we will not get together!" he said, and she nodded.

"Right!! Now I have a little revenge of my own. Do we have a cold freezer here?" he nodded. "Okay, now lets go get her bra's..." my eye's felt like they popped open, and a looked down my shirt.

"HA! AT LEAST I HAVE MY FAVORITE ONE ON!" I whispered- yelled. Feeling Nick burst into laughter. "What?"

"You girls are so funny. But I have to say, I am shocked that they have it in them. To play matchmaker with us..."

"I say we show them who they are messing with. Macy Misa and Nick Lucas are not to be messed with." I said. "Let's not get together."

"Okay. Tru-dat!" I was about to open the door, when his hand was wrapped around my arm, pulling me back and whipping me into a stack of blankets. Before I could even gasp, my mouth was covered with his. It was with great force, and his arms were tightly around my waist. It took me a second to respond, but when I did, I put both my hands in his curls, wrapping them around my fingers. After a while. we pulled away gasping. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Nothing to appoligize about." I whispered back. "But why..."

"If we have to not get together, then that would have killed me."

"So we are together?"

"If you want to be."

"Then we are."

"Okay."

"Fine"

"Good."

"Good."

I leaned forward, and kissed him one more time, then pulled back, and slapped him across the face. "Pinch my butt."

"What?"

"Seriously. I slapped you across the face, making you angry. The thing that makes me the most angry in the world is someone pinching my butt."

"But why do you want to be mad?"

"So we can get into the biggest fake argument ever!"

"Okay then." I turned around, and opened the door, and at the last minute, felt his hand pinching my butt.

I want to punch him now.

**OKAY!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE SEEN IT, BUT I JUST SAW A ROMANTIC VIDEO OF NICK AND NICLOLE ANDERSON FILMING JONAS SEASON 2, AND THEY ARE AT THE BEACH, AND HE IS LIKE, GOING TO SHORE, AND SHE COMES AND PULLS HIM OUT, AND AS THEY SIT ON THE BEACH, HE PUT'S HIS ARM AROUND HER..... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!**

**Anyways... REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**XOXOX**

**A VERY EXITED MOLLY!**

**P.S. Again, no time for spell-check. Gotta go pack! Sorry  
**


End file.
